


American High School Is Weird

by Dangerous_Liaison



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, mentions of previous hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerous_Liaison/pseuds/Dangerous_Liaison
Summary: “Why do you think I wear black? If not, you’d never find me.” Mark rolled over onto his stomach.“And here I thought it was because you had daddy issues and were rebelling.” Mark had said this with a playful smirk on his face, clearly meant to be teasing. But Jack couldn’t help but recoil. Grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest, Jack looked down.“You’d be partially right.”Mark paused, his smile dropping and being replaced with a look of concern. He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder but just let it hover before pulling back.“...Jack?” Jack made no indication that he had heard him, though it was impossible he hadn’t. “Why did you move here?”
A story of love, hate, soulmates, and crazy friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack peered out the window of the parked car, staring at the school he would be attending for the next year. It was a private school but from the looks of it it seemed like any other high school. 

His aunt smiled at him. “You'll do great, Sean-y. You've adjusted well to the move and I just know you'll do terrific here.” He looked to her with a blank expression. She remained positive.

“I'll pick you up at three, unless one of your many new friends wants to take you home.” That made Jack smile slightly.

“You're ridiculous. But thanks, Aunt Erin.” She kissed his cheek and he got out of the car. As he watched the only person he knew in this country slowly disappear he took the headphones from his around his neck and put them on. He let the extremely loud music wash over him as he walked inside.

He had thanked his lucky stars that this school hadn't required uniforms but was slowly changing his mind with all the stares he was getting. Granted, the neon green hair would've caught some attention anyway. But his oversized hoodie, ripped jeans, painted nails, gauges, and other piercings made him the current star of this freak show called high school. It's not like they were all pretentious country club goers, so why all the stares?

He couldn't hear what they were saying because of his music but he could guess that none of it was pleasant. He went to the locker that matched the number he had been given and opened it. Little did he know, being in his own little world, someone had been walking up to talk to him and got a face full of metal. Jack quickly closed the door and shoved his headphones off of his head. He knelt down to help the guy pick up all of his stuff.

“Oh, thanks,” he said when Jack handed him a book. They stood up and the guy extended a hand for him to shake.

“My name's Joey. What's yours?” Jack just stared at him before mumbling, “Jack.” Joey dropped his arm but didn't look discouraged.

“Ooh, the standoff-ish type. I could get into that,” he said flirtatiously. Jack stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

“Stop being such a slut, Joey!” he heard shouted from behind him. He turned to see a guy leaning against the wall. By the looks of him, this guy would probably be the most relatable. He had a 90s grunge look to him with his obscure band t-shirt coupled with a flannel and the eyeliner he wore. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them. Joey rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Shane. We all know you want the fresh meat all to yourself.” Shane’s eyes grew a little. 

“Psh, no! I’m strictly vag. I just know you could do better than all this.” He gestured to the entirety of Jack. Jack furrowed his brow in offense. Shane laughed dryly.

“Oh, come on, honey. Your fake attempt at a punk look is so 2006. Tell me I'm wrong.” Jack looked at him like he was stupid.

“And you're dressed like a half assed attempt at the year you were born. What's your point?” Joey looked away with a quiet, “Oh, damn.” Jack let out a short sigh. 

“Look, I can see you think of me as some kind of competition on your turf or something but  _ he  _ approached  _ me _ . And don't worry, you can have your gloomy, grunge look; I'm not trying to steal it.  _ Mine’s  _ authentic. ”There was death in Shane’s eyes. He pushed Joey out of the way and got in Jack’s face.

“Listen, leprechaun, let's get a couple things straight. 1)  _ I'm  _ straight. I don't want him. 2) Don't mistake the look. I could most definitely kick your ass.”

Jack looked down at the finger he had poked at his chest and could make out a small tattoo on his arm when his sleeve rode up: 'Joe’. He smiled.

“Well let's hope it never comes to that. And yeah,” He grabbed his wrist and held it up a little. “You're  _ definitely  _ straight.” Shane's eyes widened again. He pulled his sleeve down and glared at him.

“Watch it.” He walked over to Joey. “I'm gonna meet up with Drew and Trisha to smoke at lunch, if you wanna join.” He nodded and they both walked away, but not before Jack caught sight of the ‘S’ on the back of Joey’s neck. 

“Those dumb idiots,” he mumbled. Jack, himself, hadn't gotten any sign of the start of his tattoo. Seeing as they show up one letter at a time, you would think he would have at least something. Not that he cared who his soulmate was. It's not like he stood naked in front of the mirror every now and then and checked himself. It was never worth the letdown. Yet he let himself get his hopes up each time.

He was about to walk away when a tall guy wearing a shirt that said ‘Lord Minion’ on it ran up to him.

“Oh my god, you just went toe to toe with Shane Dawson. You could've been killed!” Jack scoffed.

“I could've taken that cheeky bastard.” The scruffy guy smiled.

“Anyway, the real reason I came over was because my friend kept talking about the new guy but was too shy for the first time in his life to talk to him, himself.” He pointed behind him and Jack just caught sight of a guy ducking behind his bigger friend, who smiled and waved. Lord Minion chuckled.

“He's the guy currently using Bob as a human shield. But trust me, he'll come to his senses soon enough and he'll want to usher you around all day.”

“Shut up, Wade!” They both looked up and saw the guy hide again.

“Oh yeah, my name's Wade, by the way. And the huggable loser over there is Bob. And loverboy is Mark.”

“Oh my god…” they heard him groan. Jack looked back to Wade. At least this one wasn't overly flirty or had tried to kill him. That was a plus. He smiled slightly.

“I'm Jack.” Before Wade could say anything else the bell rang.

“Oops, gotta go! It was nice meeting you, Jack. What's your first class?”

“Um…” He flipped over the paper in his hands. “Chem, apparently.” Wade’s smile grew devious.

“Oh, what a coincidence. That's where Mark's headin’. He can show you the way.” They heard a small, “What?” before Wade grabbed hold of Bob's arm and they took off down the hall. Jack concealed a grin. They reminded him of cartoon characters. He turned back to the guy standing awkwardly in the corner. He had crazy, unkempt hair, glasses, and a Minecraft t-shirt. He shuffled his feet before slowly approaching him. He cleared his throat, not really meeting his eye.

“Uh, Chem’s, uh, this way.” He pointed his thumb in the opposite direction of where his friends had fled. Jack quirked an eyebrow. 

“Okay, Mr. Articulate.” Mark blushed and started down the hall. Jack walked alongside him and caught him stealing glances. He stopped in front of a door and gestured for him to walk in.

“Here we are.” Jack nodded once and entered. 


	2. Chapter 2

First period went all right. Of course, the teacher had to introduce the new foreign guy. When he was asked to say a few things about himself he rolled his eyes and said in the thickest accent he could muster that his hobbies included “fucking potatoes and getting smashed.” The class was split between looking appalled and not amused.

He did hear one person giggle. When he looked for his new best friend, he saw Mark covering his mouth in the back of the room, face red. Jack was surprised but he winked at him and he saw Mark's face grow redder. Satisfied with himself, Jack sat back down. 

When the bell excused the class, he gathered his things and was about to leave when Mark came up and stood next to him. 

“I've decided I like you.” Jack blinked at him. "See, I had my suspicions that you were a cool guy, but now I'm sure.” Jack looked at the dopey smile on this guy's face, then gave him a slight approving smile of his own.

“So it does know how to speak.” Mark averted his gaze.

“Yeah, and it took a lot of courage, believe it or not.” Jack scrutinized him. 

“Why? From the way your friend talked about you, you didn't seem the usual shy type.” Mark ducked his head and shuffled out the door, Jack hurrying behind him. 

“I mean, I'm usually not. And I  _ was  _ excited when I heard there was a new guy. But… then I saw you...and heard you…” Jack stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“What does that mean? Is that a comment on my appearance? Or my voice?” He lowered his voice on the last word. Mark stopped, mouth hanging open slightly at how Jack's demeanor changed.

“Um, no, not exactly. I mean, yeah, kinda. It's just that you're dressed so much cooler than me.” He gestured down at himself. "Like someone who would never talk to me. A-And then I heard your accent and I ran away.“ Jack narrowed his eyes. 

“What's wrong with my accent?”

“Absolutely nothing! The exact opposite, actually. You were already so intimidating and then you had this amazing accent, I didn't even know you weren't from here, and I knew I wasn't worthy.” Jack gave him a weird look that turned into a smirk.

“You know I'm not some ethereal being, right?” Mark blushed yet again. “And you might be Mr. Courage now but you’ll probably wanna work on the blushing. It gives you away.” Mark composed himself and they continued walking.

“Yeah, well, now it is my mission to show you around until you're comfortable with this school.”

Jack scoffed."Well if that's the case you'll be by my side forever.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“This school has already been a lot to take in.” Mark leaned against the lockers as Jack put his books away.

“What, you don't love going to an all-boys school that is pretentious enough to be called private, but trashy enough to still be known for drug busts and causing teen pregnancies?” he asked sarcastically. Jack peered at him from behind his locker door, trying to hide his grin."Not particularly.” He closed the door and looked at Mark. “So, be real with me. Is everyone gay here? I mean, I don't like to assume things but the first guy that spoke to me was all over me and the school grunge guy got all possessive. And I’ve seen more than one guy check out my ass. I was just wonderin’.”

Mark chuckled. “It does seem that way, but I think it’s purely coincidence. Maybe since there’s a zero tolerance policy here and there’s no female competition, the ones in the closet feel more comfortable coming out.” Jack studied his face.

“And you?” Mark seemed a little taken aback.

“What about me?”

“What’s your deal?” He got a little closer. “Do you feel...comfortable?”

“I-” The bell signaled the beginning of second period. “Shit, I gotta head to French. What’s your next class?”

“Gym. And I’m in no hurry to get there.”

“Oh, well when you do decide to show up, it’s down this hall and around the corner.” Jack said nothing and stared at him, looking him over. 

Feeling self-conscious, Mark just said a quick, “Bye” and sprinted down the hall. Jack watched his figure retreat as he chuckled to himself. He slowly made his way to the gym and when he got there everyone had already changed. He didn’t plan on wearing shorts any time soon so he just walked in with what he was wearing.

Coach Keem turned to him. “Ah, McLoughlin, isn’t it?” Jack nodded. “Well, I don’t know how they do things in Lucky Charms Land, but here we show up on time and in uniform.” Jack looked around as if it weren’t obvious he was talking to him. He tightened his hands on the straps of his backpack.

“Well, I could teach you a few things about ‘Lucky Charms Land’. First off, we would never let our coaches get that fat. Though I do suppose the irony could work as comic relief in our stressful lives.” The room was a collection of gasps and ‘Ooh’s’.

“Secondly, we try not to be insensitive, xenophobic assholes.” One guy yelled out, “Preach!” The coach was turning red with anger.

“That’s it, bub. One more remark out of you and you’re out of here.” Jack pulled a mock concerned faced.

“Oh, please don’t send me away. I just love being taught to run around in circles and get creepily stared at by a guy that looks like he could be on the 1970’s Most Wanted list. Then getting slapped on the ass, but that’s just a ‘sports thing,’ right? And when that’s all said and done, I’m told to hit the showers and  _ not _ feel like I’m gonna be amongst the photos the cops find when they bust him and search his house.” Everyone was stunned silent for a moment. Before the coach could say anything, Jack gave a little bow and waved before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

When he was released from the principal’s office, third period had already started so Jack decided to wander around. He was let off with a warning because he was new, but not before Mr. Suptic gave him a lengthy lecture on the policies he was to uphold. Every time he glanced at a wall he saw more cliche shit. Banners that told him to have SCHOOL SPIRIT! and motivational posters that reminded him that drugs weren’t cool. Jack rolled his eyes so hard he was sure they were gonna pop out of his head.

Turning a corner, he surmised that he was in the English section of the school, what with all the literature quotes painted on the walls. He peered into one of the classrooms, not even bothering to be discrete. It didn’t take long before he spotted Mark. The bespectacled man was concentrating intently on the novel in his hand, as if there were no world outside of it. Jack watched as he slowly lifted his pencil to his mouth, biting down lightly. His tongue poked out and lightly stroked the end before he brought the end into his mouth and sucked. He must not have even noticed what he was doing, yet Jack had to look away with red tinted cheeks.

After a few seconds, and a couple deep breaths, he chanced another glance. This time the teacher was at the front of the class, saying something that caught everyone’s attention. That included Mark. Now out of his dreamland stupor, Mark caught sight of someone at the door. He automatically recognized Jack, by his bright hair no doubt. He smiled and wiggled his fingers in a small wave. Again, Jack felt his face heat up so he turned on his heels and darted away from the door.

He’s not gonna let this fluffy-haired bastard get to him this easily. He had to stay on high alert and not make any slip-ups. This school was full of sex-crazed twinks and closeted bullies. He needed to keep his head clear. Yet, there were also a few choice laughable geeks as well. And their leader, so it seemed: the timid yet outgoing, buff yet nerdy, smart yet bumbling enigma that is Mark. How was he all of those things at once? That had to be illegal.

Jack shook his head to rid the thought from his brain. He's not being true to his ‘no slip-ups’ rule already. Fuck. How can this weird little man break through his years of tough exterior when all else failed? He ruffled his hair up a little and kept walking.

Wandering aimlessly down the halls, Jack found the library. Might as well find a place to sit and wait for lunch. Walking in, he saw that there were only a few students here. None of them paid him any attention and for that he was grateful. He picked a table in a secluded corner and sat down. There was a copy of the school paper in front of him so he decided to flip through it, maybe learn some info about the people in this school.

 

**LEAFY IS HERE**

 

What kind of name was that? Who was ‘Leafy’ and why did the title sound vaguely threatening?

**Hey, what’s up, you guys? Leafy, here. Back with some hard-hitting, documentary-worthy stories for your reading pleasure. Nah, that’s bullshit. We all know you’re looking for the weekly drama and shit-talking. So here it is: DRAMA ALERT! Coach Keem is at risk of being fired with his ever endearing racial slurs and childish behavior when confronted about it. I guess 33 is the new 3. Good riddance, Danny boy.**

**Also, I know being vegan is the new ‘in’ thing right now and that’s cool and all, you do you booboo, but if another petition goes around that results in me having to eat vegan hotdogs for lunch again, I’m leaving this fucking planet. And those of you who are making these petitions are fucking crazy! Someone says they’re not gonna sign and you threaten. Their. Life. What is wrong with you? Can’t kill the animals so we have to kill the humans = A+ reasoning.**

**I’m gonna stop before I go on a tangent. People will start thinking I’m one of them. Anyway, the most exciting thing to happen to this place in about 300 years: We apparently have a new student from Ireland coming here. Make sure to do what Mr. Suptic encourages and go out of your way to make friends with this guy and creep him out to no end. ‘Cause that’s what everyone likes, right? Being crowded by over-enthusiastic robots when all you want is to be invisible? Well, if you haven’t decided to leave this sorry place yet, welcome to Hell, man. It’s gonna be great.**

**And that’s about it, guys. Thanks again so much for all the support on this paper, I can’t thank you enough. Peace out.**

 

Jack set the paper back down. This guy seemed pretty cool. He wouldn’t mind meeting him… or her. Or whoever they were. He glanced over the article again. So people knew he was coming before he got here? Great. No wonder he drew so much attention.

Someone cleared their throat. Jack, startled, looked up to see one of the guys he met that morning. Rob?

“Hey, I’m Bob.” Close enough. “We met this morning, sort of.” He chuckled. “Can I sit? I understand if you don’t want me to, though. People were pretty bombarding today. It’s a little overwhelming.”

Jack scoffed. “That’s an understatement.” But he smiled slightly. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” He sat and gestured to the paper. “Did you see your little fifteen minutes of fame?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“It’s been way more than fifteen minutes. But this was actually really entertaining to read. Who is this person?”

“No one knows. He never reveals his face. He just makes these articles that show up every Monday morning.”

“And the teachers are fine and dandy with it? Even with the swearing and shit-talking?” Bob laughed.

“They tried to catch him, but the guy’s like a ninja. They’ve never seen anyone distributing them. At this point they don’t care anymore unless he, like, threatens someone or says something way over the line, which he hasn’t. Some teachers even think it’s funny.”

Jack smirked. “That’s amazing.”

“You should try to figure out who it is so you can collab with him. From what I saw in gym class, you’ve got a quick wit and also share a dislike of Coach Keem.”

Jack’s eyes widened slightly. “You were there?” Bob nodded. “Yeah, well that prick had no right to act like that, especially to a new student. I wasn’t gonna take that sitting down. It seemed like no one’s ever stood up to him like that, based on the reactions.”

Bod shook his head vigorously. “Never. And after you left, Keem was so flustered and _angry_. He said anyone who made remarks like that or even laughed had to do 30 laps. God, it was great. You’re a real hero.”

“I wouldn't go that far. But I appreciate it.” They sat in somewhat comfortable silence for a moment before Bob spoke up again.

“So other than that, how've you been doing in this glorious school of ours? Classes goin’ okay? I mean, besides gym.”

Jack leaned his chair back a little in a knee-jerk reaction to show just how nonchalant he was.

“No idea. Haven’t gone to any of them” Bob raised his eyebrows. “Went to the principal’s office and just got out a little while ago. I should be in History right now.” Bob stared at him.

“Look, I’m not gonna tell you how to live you life, it’s not my place. But if you don’t want all the teachers hating you I’d try going to class and doing the work. I swear it won’t revoke your punk cred, trust me.” He smiled. Jack leaned his chair back down.

“I know. Old habits die hard and all that, right?” He laughed awkwardly. Bob raised an eyebrow.

“Why is it an old habit? And what made you think you had to do it in the first place?”

Jack sighed quietly. “No offense, dude. But I don’t really know you. I mean, you seem cool and all, the fun yet responsible guy, but I’m not the type to spill my heart and soul to just anyone. So please, no questions about my past, my morals, my family, or anything else too deep or personal.” Bob nodded. “I understand, no problem. Just know I’m always here to talk if you do decide I am worthy of hearing you ‘spill your heart and soul.’ I know we just met and I’m probably creeping you out, but you seem cool too and I’m a pretty damn good judge of character.” Jack laughed at that.

“Thanks, man.” The bell rang before anything else could be said.

Bob gave him a playful look. “Accompany me to lunch?”

“Sure.” They got up and headed to the door. “But mostly because I have no idea where the cafeteria is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first came up with the idea for this story, this was one of the very first scenes that were in my head. I just loved the idea of them being like a nerdy, all-male version of the Breakfast Club.

Jack walked with Bob down the hall, toward the cafeteria. He took one step in and was a little overwhelmed. Unlike before, when he had to experience all the crazy students individually, he now sees them all in one location. He kind of froze in place until Bob put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to him, looking uncomfortable.

“You’ll be fine. Most of them don’t even bite.” He smiled and led him over to get trays. Jack picked out his food. He was about to pick up a bowl of mashed potatoes until he saw the lunch lady smirk at him. He put them back. 

When they were done Jack followed Bob over to a table that already sat a bunch of people. He stood back for a moment before Bob waved him over. Taking a deep breath Jack walked up. He spotted Mark and walked over and stood across from where he was sitting. Mark looked up from his conversation with Wade and his eyes lit up.

“Jack! You’re actually sitting with us! Guys, this is Jack, the guy I was telling you about.” Everyone at the table looked to him. Jack briefly contemplated running the hell out of there but Mark quickly kicked out the chair in front of him.

“Sit, sit!” Jack slowly obliged. Mark gestured to a bearded man to his right. “This is Ken. Ken, Jack.” Ken reached over and shook his hand.

“What’s up, man? Heard nothing but good things about you.”

“I don’t know how. There aren’t that many good things about me,” Jack laughed.

“Ooh, so we’ve got a bad boy on our hands.” Jack’s head quickly snapped toward the blond guy next to him, looking at him incredulously. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Felix. Don’t make all of us look more gay than we already do.” He looked to Jack. “This is Felix. He came here from Sweden back in Freshman year-”

Felix slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to jump, especially Jack, who moved his chair at least three feet away from the guy.

“That’s right!” Felix exclaimed dramatically. “I was once known as the cool new foreign guy. And now this green potato comes out of nowhere!” He raised his fist to the sky, as if cursing God. Then, in a flash, he whipped around and faced Jack.

“Just kiddin’, bro. S’good to have you here.” He clapped him on the back. Mark looked over at him, apologetically.

“I’m sorry. I would say he’s usually not like this… but he’s always like this. We just got used to it. Anyway! You already met Bob and Wade.” Wade wiggled his fingers at him. 

Bob smiled. “Yeah, Jack and I are basically besties now.” Mark looked between the two.

“Huh? Since when?”

Jack chuckled. “We had a steamy encounter in the secluded section of the library.” Mark looked to Bob, who winked saucily. Mark shook his head to rid the thought.

“Okay, then.”

“So!” Felix piped up, “This is a very exciting day, indeed! We finally have all the members of our Breakfast Club!” Jack looked confused. Wade rolled his eyes.

“We’ve always had five members of this group, dumbass.”

Felix shook his head. “Nah man. Sure we had the appropriate NUMBER of people, but never all the CHARACTERS. We finally have a criminal!” They all looked to Jack, who looked taken back.

“How do you know if I’m a criminal or not? Judging by the clothes? Cuz if we were doing that, I’d assume you were the twelve-year-old version of an Eminem wannabe mixed with a little bit of a grade A poster child douchebag. I swear, next year you’re gonna be in a fraternity and get a bicep tattoo of your Greek letters.” Everyone was stunned silent. Bob kinda half-face palmed, Wade covered his mouth as if he was scandalized, Ken ducked his head down, eyes wide, and Mark was frozen in place.

“Y’know he was just joking, right, Jack? Wasn’t that a little-” He was cut off by Felix’s loud, breathy laughter.

“Oh my God! I love this man! I’m keepin’ him. So, be real with me, are you really a criminal? I mean, we’ve all heard about what went down second period by now. But have you ever actually ever been convicted?” He looked so hopeful, Jack couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well… I may have been arrested once or twice for minor crimes. Ya know, graffiti, vandalism, underage drinking. You know, childhood.” He could swear Felix’s eye’s twinkled. Mark just laughed out loud.

“There you go, Fe. We’ve got our Breakfast Club.”

“But who’s who? Which one am I?”

“Basket Case. Obvious.” 

Felix pouted. “But I wanted to be the Princess! Y’know, cuz I’m fabulous!” He struck a ridiculous pose.

“Sorry dude, I’m the pretty one. So I get to be Princess. What do you think, Jack?” Jack had been watching them as if the scene in front of him was something out of National Geographic.

“Sorry Felix. He’s pretty damn...pretty. He’s got the doe eyes and soft looking hair. He wins.” Felix pouted while Mark blushed.

“Well, if you think he’s so beautiful, why don’t you fuck him?” Mark’s eyes widened and he reached over and smacked his arm.

“Felix!”

“Anyway, who else is who?” Felix rushed through, ignoring him.

“There’s six of us. One person will be left out,” Bob said, smiling at their back and forth.

“Well, I mean, you and Wade are basically one and the same and always getting into shenanigans. So you can collectively be the Brain,” Mark reasoned. They looked at each other and shrugged, nodding.

They heard Ken clear his throat over at the other end of the table.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just get whatever’s left over,” he joked. Felix reached over and stroked his hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but looked kinda creepy.

“Oh, Kenny boy, you’re  _ obviously  _ the Athlete because you’ve played hockey and football.”

“I guess I could be worse. Thanks.” He pat his hand once and smiled and continued eating. Felix looked quite content with himself.

He sighed, happily. “We have to reenact ALL the scenes,” he whispered excitedly. Jack smiled fondly as he looked at all the characters that sat around him. He finished up his lunch in a better mood than when he’d started, happy that he’d actually made friends. His aunt is never gonna let him live this down.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the day and Jack made it through his last two classes without incident. They were just English and Algebra, boring, long-lasting classes. But thank god it’s all over. He opened his locker so he could exchange his books. While his head was in his locker, he could sense someone next to him. Looking over, he saw Mark leaning on the lockers next to him, smiling brightly. 

“So...how was your first day?” Jack rolled his eyes but hid his smile as he turned back to his books.

“I guess it could’ve been worse. It was like...Hell on a good day, y’know?” Mark made a ‘pffft’ sound. Jack continued. “It’s like, if the devil had, like, casual Fridays where he’s kinda mellow and lets you get away with more shit. I mean, it’s still Hell, you still suffer, but less so.” Mark was still smiling.

“I like how your brain works. It’s nice to hear you speak.” Jack blushed a little.

“Well, thanks. That’s the oddest compliment I’ve ever gotten, but thanks.” He closed his locker and kinda stood there awkwardly. “S-So, um, what do you do, normally? After school, I mean.” Mark looked a little taken back, but flattered.

“Well, I have Kennel Club on Mondays with Felix and Jack- Hmm… maybe I should start referring to him by his real name, John. Otherwise that could get confusing.”

“Oh, no it’s fine. He was here first.” Mark dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Nah, dude. It’ll get way too confusing. Plus he has another name to go by so it’s fine.” Jack was about to tell him that he, too, has another given name when two people walked up to them.

“Hey! There’s our criminal!” Felix greeted, clapping him on the back. “Oh, by the way, this is Jack Douglass. Jack, meet Jack!” He giggled wildly at his own joke. Jack Douglass just smiled and shook his hand. Mark just shook his head.

“Nope. We’re calling him John now.”

“What? No, you know I hate my real name. Come on, man.”

“Sorry, dude. You know our friends aren’t smart enough to be able to keep up with a conversation about two people of the same name. Everyone will be all mixed up and this just avoids all that.” Jack, now ‘John’ against his will, looked defeated but didn’t push further on the issue.

“Anyway,” Jack said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, “I don’t wanna keep you from your club meeting. Plus, Erin should be picking me up soon.” John looked confused.

“Excuse me?”

“What? My aunt’s picking me up from school.” John wore a look of realization and laughed out loud. Jack, as well as the other boys, had no idea what was going on.

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Just say hi to her for me.” He pulled the collar of his shirt down to show the word ‘Erin’ just below his collarbone. “And maybe give her a kiss for me?” Jack’s eyes widened and he looked furious. But before he could do anything, John laughed again.

“Sorry, man. I had to. My girlfriend’s name is Erin, too.” Jack backed up a little, feeling embarrassed. Felix barked out a laugh.

“Good one, bro.” He fist-bumped John. Mark also had to hold in his laughter.

“That was good but maybe you don’t prank the guy known as the ‘Criminal’ in this friend group. That temper of his could’ve gotten you killed.” Jack looked a little offended but, yet again, before he could say anything, Felix spoke up.

“Oh! That reminds me!” He walked over to Mark and put an arm around his waist. He just stood there casually, not saying anything.

“Uh,” Mark looked at the other guys, “What are you doing?”

“My duty,” Felix said simply. Mark looked at a loss. Then Felix lifted his pant leg to reveal the tattoo on his ankle: ‘Ma’

“We’re destined to be together, Mark. Don’t fight it.” He couldn’t hide his smirk. Mark caught on and shoved him.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t push me away, my love!” He held his arms out and walked forward, puckering his lips. Mark dodged him and ran around them, Felix chasing after him. John smiled fondly.

“You get used to this after time.” Jack smirked a little as well.

“I get that impression. I think it’s gonna take some time for me, though.”

“That’s okay. They’re all really great guys. They’ll give you hell and make sure you never fly under the radar, but they always have your back. Felix is weird but he has your best interests at heart. And Mark...he’d probably kill a guy for any of his friends. Even if he threatens to make said friends the people he kills. You couldn’t find a better group of people.” Jack nodded his head, pondering the information that was given to him.

“Ja-John!” Felix called out from the other end of the hall. “We’re gonna be late! Just kiss him goodbye, we gotta go!” John smiled and bowed his head in defeat.

“See? Great friends.”

“OhmygodFelix! Ew!” They looked back and saw Felix holding Mark close, lips pressed to his cheek.

“On that note, I’m gonna go so Felix doesn’t get sexual assault charges. Good meeting you, man.” They shook hands once more before he retreated.

Jack was about to walk outside when he heard his name again.

“Jack!” He turned to see Mark jogging over, a little out of breath. “About what I do after school: Kennel Club on Mondays, band practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Gaming Club on Wednesdays. And this Friday? We’re hanging out.”

“Wait, what?”

“Friday. You know, the typical day most people hang out or whatever. We’re doing something that day. I don’t care if we just sit next to each other in complete awkward silence. I find you interesting and we need to spend some time together ‘cause I can’t pass up the opportunity to get to know you.” Jack didn’t know what to say. Mark could tell he was shocked. “I mean, if you want to. Or if you’re not already busy. Or-” Jack held up his hand.

“Friday.” He took out a pen from his bag and grabbed his hand, writing something on it. “This is my number, use it wisely. And since this was your idea, you have to come up with something to do.” He paused. “Feel free to text me.” And with that, he put his headphones on and walked out the door, leaving Mark with a goofy smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long. Everything's been hectic and I didn't even have internet access there for a couple weeks. But I'm back and I'll try to be better at updating.  
> Anyway! this chapter delves deeper into the soulmate story line. Also, after writing this, I think Aunt Erin is a bit like Aunt Cas from Big Hero 6 and I love that.

“I knew it! I told you! Didn’t I tell you?”

“Well-”

“I did! I told you you’d make friends and look what happened. You made a bunch of ‘em!” Aunt Erin was smiling and all giddy as they walked into the house. Jack just rolled his eyes and set the grocery sacks he was carrying on the counter.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Nonsense! I don’t mean to embarrass you but I am so happy for you, Sean. I could tell you were nervous about going to school here and you seemed pretty closed off at first. So I’m just so glad you put yourself out there.” She kissed his temple as she set about putting the food away. Jack smiled.

“It wasn’t so much me putting myself out there as it was people kept coming up to me and I had no other choice.”

“So are you saying you don’t wanna be friends with any of them?” Jack paused for a moment.

“No, some of them are actually pretty cool. It’s just that they can be kinda in your face, y’know? I mean, I already have to deal with your spastic ass,” he joked. Erin mock-glared at him.

“You know you love me.” Jack hesitated again.

“I do. Anyway, yes, my first day wasn’t so bad. Most of the students were pretty nice. Though I did get sent to the principal’s office second period,” he said sheepishly. She turned to him.

“...What did you do?”

“Nothing! I said the students were nice. But the teachers… they’ll take some getting used to. But for the time being, I’m not gonna take their shit. They all act like I’m some walking, talking friggin’ shamrock. They take one look at me and start assuming things.” Erin rubbed at her temples.

“Sean, you know you can’t do that type of thing again. I know you don’t like it when people jump to conclusions, but… you do the same thing.” Jack looked at her curiously. She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulder. “You think people are gonna treat you badly because of how you’ve been treated in the past so you lash out. Sure, some of them make little witty remarks, but sometimes it’s only in good fun. You jump to your defense so quickly, hurting them before they can hurt you. Look, I’m not blaming you exactly. I just want you to be aware that not everyone is out to hurt you, hun. Okay?” He was still for a moment before he nodded once.

“Okay. I’ll try to work on that. No promises, though.” Erin gave him a half-smile and patted his cheek. They parted to finish putting everything away when Jack’s phone buzzed on the counter. Erin glanced at it.

“Ooh, unknown number. Is that one of your new friends?” Jack rolled his eyes half-heartedly and picked up the phone.

 

**Look at me, taking initiative & texting you. I didn’t even wait the allotted 3 days. You should be proud of me.**

 

Jack smirked.

 

_ Someone’s already gettin a big head. Hate to break it to ya buddy, but it takes a lot more than that to impress me. _

 

While he waited for Mark’s reply, he went ahead and added him as a contact.

“Mark? That’s a handsome name.” Jack jumped a little at her voice and whipped around.

“Do you always have to be nosy?” He didn’t know why, but his face was heating up. It’s not like he was keeping the people he went to school with a secret from his aunt.

His phone buzzed again.

**Alright hotshot, just wait till friday. I’m gonna impress the green right outta your hair!**

 

He couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. When he looked up he saw his aunt looking at his phone again. He sighed. She looked up and noticed the red tint to his cheeks. Then she wore a look of realization.

“Ohhhh. Is this a guy you have a crush on? Are you two going on a date this Friday?” She smiled brightly. Jack just stared at her for a moment, then headed to the stairs.

“I’m not having this discussion.” She quickly walked over and grabbed his hand, making him turn back to her.

“I know you don’t like having these mushy discussions and this might not be part of the problem, but I want you to know that it’s perfectly okay if you haven’t gotten a name yet.” Jack’s eyes widened. That’s the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth.

“I-”

“You don’t have to tell me if you have one or not. I just know that for a while there you were a late bloomer, and that’s perfectly fine! Just know that I don’t want you to do anything rash because you don’t have any letters, or if you do and you’re trying to rebel against it. Nothing is set in stone, sweetheart.” He glanced down to her wrist, where her tattoo had been. Now there was just a scar with the faded word, ‘Oliver.’ Erin’s fiance died a few years back in a car crash. The next day her tattoo looked as if someone had tried to erase it. She never got a new one like some people did after their soulmates passed away.

“You can’t let frivolous things get to you, and you most definitely can’t push away the truly good people in your life. You don’t know how much time you have with them.” Jack’s eyes softened. “Don’t succumb to this obsessive need to be like others and let a stupid word run your life and dictate what you do with it.” His eyes shot back up.

“That’s easy for you to say. You got your full name by the time you were my age. You were college sweethearts and lived the perfect life in America for awhile. Everything was just right for you. You never second guessed yourself or questioned if you were a freak. You weren’t an outcast in every sense of the word! You had the love of your life and a perfect existence-”

“IT’S A FUCKING TATTOO, SEAN!” He jumped a bit at her outburst. “It doesn’t mean anything! You’re not contractually obligated to do anything just because a certain name does or does not appear on your skin! There are tons of people who never get anything but no one ever talks about them because it’s just ‘abnormal’ or there’s something ‘wrong’ with them. And those who do get them? Half of the time they’re not even right! ...They can’t be right.” She held her wrist and stroked the scar with her thumb.

Erin wiped at the tears in her eyes. “Oliver was a lovely man. I don’t for a second regret coming to America and meeting him. I did love him. He just...he was a drunk and he wasn’t the nicest to me at times. I did love him, I did. I just don’t believe he was my soulmate. I started questioning what kind of person I was, if my ‘other half’ was someone like that.” She reached up and held Jack’s face. “I don’t want you to spend your life waiting and wallowing. It’ll just lead to heartbreak and so many regrets. You’ve never let any person run your life, so why would you let this? Go out there and make these crazy friends, fall in love with an unexpected person, make mistakes and correct them. But also be smart about your decisions. Go through life being intelligently chaotic. Do that, and you can tackle anything coming your way.” Jack searched her eyes and held her hands in his. His eyes watered and he nodded once.

“Do...do you get lonely? Do you regret never getting married?”

“I don’t think I even wanted to get married in the first place. I was just doing my duty, I think. So no, I don’t regret it. But I still have all the time in the world to go out there, meet someone with a beautiful soul and fall in love. And this time I won’t feel pressured into doing anything. So maybe I’ll get my happily ever after one day. But for now, I’m perfectly content with my little house and my amazing nephew.” A tear finally escaped and ran down Jack’s face. He kissed her hand.

“Thanks, Aunt Erin. Things have been pretty crazy the last few years, but maybe things are starting to change. I’m gonna make sure they do. For the better.” Erin smiled.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I know it doesn’t excuse it, but I tend to talk out of my ass when I’m in a bad place.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’m sorry for blowing up at you as well. It’s in our Irish blood.” Jack laughed. “I’m gonna go ahead and start dinner.” Jack headed up the stairs when she said, “You can go text Mark about all the details of your hot date and I’ll call you down when it’s done!”

He was about to close his bedroom door until he thought he should clarify. “IT’S NOT A DATE!” He could hear her laughter from the second floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The last couple days actually went by pretty smoothly. Jack made sure not to try to pick any fights or piss off the faculty (unless they deserved it). Every time he wanted to explode or over react in some way, he just thought about his aunt. It also didn’t hurt that he was constantly surrounded by all of these lovable idiots. His classes were going well and he even joined a club, if you can believe it. The guys had basically pressured him into joining, but in all honesty he was thrilled. It was a video game club that consisted mostly of his friend group anyway so he was up for it.

He hadn’t known what to expect, but when he entered the computer lab Wednesday afternoon he was greeted warmly. All of his friends- yes, he called them his friends now- were lounging around, playing games, watching videos, and chatting.

“Jack!” a bunch of them cheered when they saw him walk in. He gave a little wave as Mark gestured for him to sit down. As soon as he took his seat, Mark put an arm around him, making him blush.

“Okay, introductions are in order.” He stood up, hand still on his back. “Now, most of you already know our fine feathered Irish friend, here.” Some of them cheered and clapped. Felix shouted, “My man!” Jack blushed a little at all the attention. He thought he’d be used to it by now. Oh well.

Mark continued. “But there are some amongst us that don’t know of his awesomeness.” Felix yelled, “Boo!” Mark just rolled his eyes. Gesturing to three boys sitting by the wall, he said, “These are the fresh meat of our little group. This is Gerald, but don’t call him that, lest you want to face his wrath. Call him G.” He laughed and waved.

“‘Sup.”

“And this is Brian, who is anime as fuck with his blond-striped hair.”

“Hey.”

“And last but most certainly not least, this lovable blueberry is Ethan.” Jack pointed to the blue-haired boy.

“Nice hair.”

Ethan laughed and nodded. “Nice hair,” he echoed.

Mark smiled. “Okay, everyone can get back to work now.” And he sat back down. Jack looked a little confused.

“So… What do we do here?” Mark chuckled.

“We play video games, duh.”

“Oh.”

“Disappointed?”

“No no, I just thought there was a little more to it, is all.” Mark smiled again.

“Good, cuz I was fucking with you. This is all more than just playing games. We research new games in the works and test them out. Some of us write blogs about it and others, like myself, have started to make videos and post them on YouTube. We take the art of video gaming very seriously.” Jack’s eyes lit up.

“Really? That’s awesome! Normally people just don’t get it. So much time and effort and dedication get put into video games. And the graphics of some of them are phenomenal! Not to mention the music and voice acting.” Mark looked at him fondly.

“Yeah, you’re gonna fit in here nicely.”

 

That was on Wednesday. And now it happened to be Friday and Jack was a nervous wreck and he didn’t know why. This was Mark, the goofy, nerdy, funny...handsome, charming, perfect guy that he’s come to admire.

He shook his head to rid the thought. No, it’s gonna be fine. They would probably just chill and talk about school or something. Right as he had calmed his breathing and opened his locker, a hand touched his shoulder. Jack jumped a foot in the air and whirled around.

“Oh jeez, sorry man, didn’t mean to scare you.” Ken stood there, hands raised in defense. Jack took a couple deep breaths.

“S’okay. I’m fine. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just wanted to check up on you. We haven’t really had a chance to talk. And you seem like the kinda guy that doesn’t like a bunch of interaction at once so I didn’t wanna bombard you right away. So how has our lovely school welcomed you?” He pulled a cheesy grin that made Jack smirk.

“First impression was shit. Second impression was a little less than shit. And that’s how it’s been going for the week. At this rate, hopefully I won’t wanna jump out a second story window by graduation.” Ken chuckled.

“Yeah, it can feel that way sometimes, I don’t fault you there. But has it really been that horrible? The guys just adore you. Felix has all but written poems about his ‘little criminal.’ At first it might have seemed like everyone was just fascinated by the new student who also happens to be foreign. And that may have been the case for a little while, but we’ve all grown to really like you.” Jack considered this for a moment.

“Thanks, man. It’s kinda weird; I’ve had these little heart-to-hearts with just about everyone in the group by now. It’s nice to see that you’re not all just a bunch of spastic video game nerds.”

“Oh, we’re definitely first and foremost spastic video game nerds. But we also have big hearts and if we all put our heads together we just about make up one fully functioning brain.” They both laughed. Then Ken paused, looking like he wanted to say something but at the same time not push boundaries.

“You said you’ve had these heart-to-hearts, right? I’ve seen you around Mark a lot. You have your heart-to-heart with him yet?” Jack furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t mean anything by it. It’s just that, for as fun and kind and loving as Mark usually is, he’s been that tenfold this week. And all he talks about is you. It’s cute and borderline annoying, haha. But I know that he’s a little hesitant with people he...likes these days. I don’t wanna get into the details of a story that’s not mine to tell, but he’s been really hurt by past relationships. But with you he’s been diving head first into it all. I don’t know if it’s because he thinks you’re different or if he doesn’t realize what he’s doing and at some point will retreat in on himself later on.

“And I know you can get overwhelmed when it comes to personal info and emotions and all that jazz. I just don’t want this, what could be a great thing, to turn into one big crapshow cuz things got to be too much too soon. I don’t know if I’m trying to protect you or if this is one of those cliche, ‘Hurt my friend and I’ll hurt you’ rants. I just see two super awesome, good-natured people and I don’t want them to get hurt. And I know at some point Mark’s gonna just spill his heart out cuz that’s the kind of guy he is and I want you to have a heads up. I don’t want you to be shocked by it all or feel the need to tell him your backstory as well. Just be upfront with him and he’ll be the same with you.” Jack was taken back a bit.

“Well, thanks...again. You’re a good friend. But I seriously don’t think he sees me as anything more than just that: a friend. And that’s totally fine!” he rushed out. “I’m not disappointed by that or anything. I don’t see him that way either.” Ken gave him a knowing look.

“I’m sure you don’t. But just in case, be careful.”

“Don’t worry, man. I’m not one to just spill my entire backstory at the drop of a hat. And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Mark doesn’t get hurt. He’s in good hands.” His eyes widened a little. “Figuratively.” Ken burst out laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mark walking down the hall.

“Oh shoot! I’ve got to get going. Take care.”

“Y’know, for being the big, burly, tattooed jock of our group, you sure do swear the least!” Ken smiled and headed in the other direction. Jack closed his locker, revealing Mark by his side. He jumped again.

“Christ on a bike! Everyone is sneaking up on me today!” Mark stifled a laugh.

“A bit on edge, there, Jackaboy?”

“Not at all. Everyone else is just creepy.”

“Fair enough. So! You ready to go?” Jack looked at him skeptically.

“Go where?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He linked their arms and walked toward the exit. “You’re gonna love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to everyone that supported this story and left comments and kudos. This was really fun to create and I'm so thankful for all the support. I know it's been forever and a half since I updated this and I left you all hanging and I'm sorry for that. But I kinda just lost motivation and interest in working on it (plus I don't really ship them anymore). But I thought I shouldn't abandon this completely without giving you guys this important chapter. It was one of the first I ever wrote and it ties in with the stories summary. It's not finished and it doesn't really give the story closure but it's all I have left to really contribute without just making half-assed attempts at chapters. I hope you enjoy and again, thank you to everyone that stuck by me with this story.

“Play that funky music, white boy. ” Jack smirked over at the other man. Mark turned around to look at him and chuckled lightly.

“I happen to be half Korean, thank you very much.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

“Play that funky music, half white boy.” 

Mark laughed out loud and plopped onto the bed next to him.

“And this is where I say pot/kettle, Jackaboy. I’m pretty sure if the sun was shining in here right now you’d be see through.”

“Why do you think I wear black? If not, you’d never find me.” 

Mark rolled over onto his stomach.

“And here I thought it was because you had daddy issues and were rebelling.” Mark had said this with a playful smirk on his face, clearly meant to be teasing. But Jack couldn’t help but recoil. Grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest, Jack looked down.

“You’d be partially right.”

Mark paused, his smile dropping, replaced with a look of concern. He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder but just let it hover before pulling back.

“...Jack?” Jack made no indication that he had heard him, though it was impossible he hadn’t. “Why did you move here?” Jack’s head shot up.

“What do you want to hear, Mark? That my father was a complete asshole that never wasted an opportunity to express his hatred toward gay people? That I could see the fear and hopelessness and understanding in my mother’s eyes but she never stood up to him? That she knew who I was but never tried to help me through it? That the only people that were there for me were my siblings who I only got to talk to about once a week? And that even then, they still didn’t truly understand? Do you want me to tell you about the countless nights I spent as a teenager trying to look at pictures of women but ended up crying myself to sleep ‘cause I just  _ couldn’t  _ find them attractive? Do you wanna know that even to this day I sometimes have a sort of Pavlovian reaction to cry when I jerk off ‘cause of all those times I tried to think of women while I did it?”

“Jack…” Mark reached out to him and Jack just dodged him.

“No, you wanted to get to know me better. This is who I am. So here’s the sordid story of the fucked up Irishman you for some reason want to be friends with so badly. Maybe you’ll learn your mistake afterward.” He took a deep breath. “I’m the youngest of five siblings so of course I never felt special, even though I was the baby. Any noteworthy or proud accomplishment that could be done was already claimed by one of them. So I never had any aspect that made me stand out. Maybe that’s why I turned to heavy metal music. It was a comfort to know that other people wanted to scream sometimes, as well. Dad absolutely  _ hated  _ when I would blast it out of my speakers. That kinda fueled my spite and hatred. 

“Soon I wasn’t going anywhere without my headphones so I could block out my dismal existence. Then came the black clothing which didn’t get much of a reaction. Then I started wearing makeup and, oh boy, did dear old dad get red in the face that day. I remember muffled shouting downstairs and something like ‘only fags and girls wear that shit.’ Did it make me feel horrible? Probably. I might’ve blocked that out. All I remember was smiling bittersweetly and plotting my next transformation. I walked the two miles it was to the nearest tattoo parlor and, without hesitation, got these babies.” He played with the gauges in his ears. “Of course they weren’t this big at first, but I definitely flaunted them. I made sure my dad saw them but at that point he would just glance in my direction and then look away. He was past the point of anger, he was ashamed of me. After that, he barely looked at me at all.

“If there was a rare moment that I wasn’t wearing a hoodie, like the one day a year it wasn’t raining or something, I would catch him looking me over. I’m assuming he was looking for my… for the name on me. Jokes on that fucker, I don’t have one.” Mark’s eyes widened a little. “After that, I just added to my collection.” He gestured to the piercing on his eyebrow and the stud in his nose. “But it wasn’t because of my dad anymore. I had adapted this look; it was who I was and what I liked now. I wasn’t making my identity, the very person I was, into something with the sole purpose to hurt my father anymore. It was so effortless and freeing to be who I was. Not pretending to be something I’m not to please my father, and not forcing anything to make my father hate me.

“At the end of last year, my mom and I talked. She said it wasn’t healthy to live in such a tense and loveless home. I agreed with her but I said I could manage. She proposed the option of moving to the states and living with my Aunt Erin for my last year of high school. She made sure I knew that it was my choice and that she didn’t wanna just ship me off somewhere else, but she had been seeing the life drain from me and she couldn’t take it anymore. She told me for the first time ever that she accepts whatever lifestyle I would choose, sexuality-wise as well as my wardrobe change.” He laughed a little.

“It was the first time in years that I felt loved or even hopeful. Of course I took her up on her offer and by the beginning of August I was in America. I love my aunt; she’s so cheerful and motherly. The first night I stayed here I couldn’t help the tears that came while I was lying in bed. I was realizing what I had been missing my entire childhood. A warm, comforting home and a loving, caring, parental figure that didn’t hate or hide her emotions. She talks so much and so fast and all I can do is smile and listen. It’s stupid that I craved a person to talk to so much but I did. I realized that even though I had one somewhat caring parent, it wasn’t near enough.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure neither of my parents have ever said they loved me.” Mark gasped quietly. “Not just me, any of us. They just didn’t. Dad’s an angry man, and mom’s so quiet about everything. It was always implied, I guess. But that first night, when Erin said goodnight and ‘I love you,’ I was in such shock. It broke me.” His voice cracked a bit.

“You don't realize how starved you are for affection until you get it. I-I guess that's why I didn't want to accept your friendship-or everyone else's-so easily. It was all happening too fast. I was being surrounded by all of these people that cared about me no matter how I looked or what I said. I had to be dreaming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I know it cuts off abruptly and I'm so sorry for that. I suck. But this had been sitting on my phone for so long and I thought you guys would like to see it.  
> Anyway, if anyone likes this story so much that they'd like to continue it themselves (wow, I sound conceited lol) go ahead and message me and I can give you all the last little details I had with where this story was going.  
> Other than that, I guess this is it. I hope you had as much fun as I did!


End file.
